


I think I love you

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Sketches, fic inspired art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sketches made for the video project featuring Zevran and Spada's lovely Jane Cousland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spada2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spada2014/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739710) by [Spada2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spada2014/pseuds/Spada2014). 



You can watch the video [[here](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/129987396053/lateforerebor-a-little-bit-longer-version-i)]

 

 

 


End file.
